Marina
Marina is a main character in Fresh Beat Band of Spies. Description Marina is the blue dress wearing drummer of the Fresh Beat Band. When she is not performing with Twist, Kiki and Shout, Marina works as the chemist for a local cupcake bakery. She is very intelligent and inquisitive, especially when she needs to use her wits to stop villains. Looks Marina has fair skin, blonde hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She wears a blue dress with a pink collar and a pink belt. Marina also wears pink leggings and pink-and-white sneakers. Appearances Marina appears in every episode of Fresh Beat Band of Spies. Her first appearance in an aired episode was in "The Wow Factor," though she also appears in the unaired pilot. Gallery The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina in lair.png|Marina in Von Winnerchamp's lair The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina points.png|Marina pointing The Fresh Beat Band of Spies Marina.png|Marina talking The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina in lab.png|Marina concerned The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina in salon.png|Marina in Kiki's salon The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina thinks.png|Marina thinking The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina waiting.png|Marina waiting The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina swimsuit.png|Marina in beach gear The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Fake Marina.png|Fake Marina The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina in MV.png|Marina in a purple background The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina on phone.png|Marina on the phone The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina happy.png|Marina at the arcade The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina in penalty bubble.png|Marina in a penalty bubble The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Shout & Marina.png|Marina with Shout and Lily The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina & Shout in lockers.png|Marina and Shout in a locker room The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina helps Twist.png|Marina helps Twist The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina drums.png|Marina on drums The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Kiki & Marina.png|Kiki and Marina The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina & Kiki with ghost detector.png|Marina and Kiki with a ghost detector The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina & Kiki help.png|Marina and Kiki with helmets The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina upset with Twist & Bo.png|Marina upset with Twist and Bo The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina & Kiki.png|Marina and Kiki on the beach The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina on Turbo Wheeler.png|Marina on the Turbo Wheeler The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina talks.png|Marina talking into her spy watch The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Shout Marina & Kiki.png|Shout, Marina and Kiki The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina, Shout with Bo Monkey.png|Shout and Bo with Marina The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina with Shout.png|Shout and Marina happy The Fresh Beat Band of Spies - Marina checks spy watch.png|Marina checks her watch 5E3B6035-52BB-4455-B935-E8210B19ACE4.png Scared.png Egyptian Fresh Beats.png Von Winnerchamp unmasked.png 20190101 230134 rmscr.jpg Little Fresh Beats.png The Fresh Beat Band of Spies upset.png Fake fresh beats.png Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Multiple-show characters Category:M